SGT frog presents: a guest in the hinata house
by adventuremaker16
Summary: A forein exange student has come to the hinata house, what kind of new and wild adventures will happen? chapter 3- a secret surprise.
1. the arival

Sgt frog: a visitor from America

By celldestroyer101.5

One day in japan, an airplane landed in japan, little did anyone know that he is a foreign exchange student, on his way to the hinata house to study animation for 5 years. "Well" said the 15 year old boy named Spencer Agabiti "here I am, in japan, now I have to wait for Mrs. Hinata to pick me up so I can study the ways of magna and animation." He got his kindle fire and put in his earplugs and started singing the theme from Transformers: Victory

Who is after the Earth, the Earth?

The unforgivable, unforgivable Decepticons

Rise up, now is the time

Oh, oh, oh! The hero of justice Star Saber

Transform, merge! Power up

The power, power of the Brainmasters

V! V! Victory

Transformers Victory

V! V! Victory

Transformers

Victory!

Who is out to disturb the universe, the universe?

The ominously laughing Emperor of Destruction, Deathsaurus

Leave it to him to ambush them all

Oh, oh, oh! The brave warrior Star Saber

Transform, merge! Power up

The justice, justice of the Autobots

V! V! Victory

Transformers Victory

V! V! Victory

Transformers

Victory!

Transform, merge! Power up

The power, power of the Brainmasters

V! V! Victory

Transformers Victory

V! V! Victory

Transformers

Victory!

Then he herd some clapping and saw a woman with dark blue hair with tiny glasses, with khaki pants and a red button-up shirt. "I'm guessing you are spencer, my name is aki hinata, by the way, nice singing voice." Then spencer said "how did you know it was me, Mrs. Hinata? And thanks, I have been practicing. I am a big fan of transformers, by the way." She giggled and said "come on, I want you to be a surprise to my kids."

Spencer replied while walking to her motorcycle "a surprise, for what?" aki then thought 'if he like's transformers, then he will like the keronians at our house' and they got on the motorcycle and went to spencer's new house for the next 5 years.

When they got to the house, spencer said "wow, this is a nice house." She replied "thanks, KIDS, I'M HOME WITH THE ALLOUNCES AND THE SURPRISE." And then, running down the stairs were 2 kids, a boy with hair like her mother, and the other a girl with dark pink hair, tied into 2 pony tails. As they came down, spencer hid behind Aki and said "hide me." Soon as they came down, they greeted their mother and the boy said "I thought you had to work tonight?" and aki replied "the editor gave me the night off to get the surprise for all of us." The girl said "It better not be a gundam for…" and spencer came out and said "I like transformers better."

The boy introduced himself and said "hello, my name is Fuyuki Hinata and you must be Spencer, and that's my big sister, Natsumi Hinata." Then she said "Hey. I hope you don't mind some of our friends coming here to great you, if that's ok with you?" and spencer said "not at all, Natsumi." Then spencer noticed a door on the side of the steps, "is that my luggage area?" and fuyuki said "actually that's a ladder to the basement, which is your room, by the way." And he said "thank you, Fuyuki."

As spencer went down into the basement, 5 keronians and the lord of terror was watching him on the monitor and keroro said "WHAT! Who is this pekoponian?" Giroro said "he is the guest that will be here for 5 years and natsumi said that he will take your room." Keroro then said "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY GUNDAMS MUST BE SAVE FROM THAT TRANSFORMER LOVER." Spencer was walking into the room and he saw gundams everywhere. "Wow, that is a lot of transformers knock offs." And he was taking them down to put up G1 transformers. And he heard a "hold it right there, pekoponian." And as the mini fridge opened up, he saw the armpit platoon and Angol mois in her Angol outfit.

_**And that's enough for the day, see you tomorrow.**_


	2. the discovery

Sgt frog: a visitor from America

By celldestroyer101.5

"Let me guess, they must be animatronic frogs from a weird anime." Said spencer, puzzled "with an angol fear from soul calabular IV android." And keroro saw a prized gundam broken and freaked out and started going to get his prized transformer, g1 star saber, but spencer grabbed him with all of his parts and hid him in a secret place.( not even kululu knows about, YET.) And said in a demonic voice "DON'T YOU DARE, YOU GREEN FROGIAN." Keroro said with fear in his eyes "gero". Spencer then started chasing keroro around the room. Then without warning, fuyuki, natsumi, a girl with light blue hair, and a ninja like girl went into keroro/ spencer's room.

Natsumi then yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR GUEST, STUPID FROG. DO YOU RELIZE THAT HE WILL BE HERE FOR 5 YEARS AND YOU REVEALED YOURSELF TO HIM." Then spencer yelled, "AND ON THE FIRST DAY, AND YOU TRIED TO DESTROY MY G1 STAR SABER." And keroro went to the nearest door, put himself in it and locked it behind it. Natsumi said "I'm so sorry he tried to destroy your classic transformer." " Its ok, just keep your animatronic frogs and android of angol fear away from my g1 transformers." Fuyuki turned around and said "there not animatronics or androids, they are aliens."


	3. the plan

Sgt frog: a visitor from America

By celldestroyer101.5

This is for Sakura-chan1924 about his/her review.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"said spencer, surprisingly. Natsumi then said to fuyuki "told you that he would be scared about…" "THIS IS FREAKING AMAZING, REAL LIFE ALIENS, I was really hoping for Saiyans or Autobots in this world, but you can't have anything you want..." While spencer was talking to them about transformers and the dragon ball trilogy, the keronians and angol mois went down to the base and was having an emergency meeting about spencer and his transformer and dragon ball merchandise.

"Gentlemen" began keroro, "we are in a presence of an American who hates GUNDAM! So I thought of a way to get back on the hinatas and everyone who knows about us." Giroro then went ballistic and said "IF THIS IS ONE OF YOUR FROGGING PLANS ABOUT TAKING OVER PEKOPON, THEN LETS…" "Calm down, Giroro." Said keroro "kukukukukukukukukukukukukuku kukukuku, I have a way to get back on everyone, it's my latest invention, the shapeshifterizer 2013, (authors note, copywrited by celldestroyer101.5) one blast of this ray gun, and they will have the ability to shape shift from pekoponian to keronian at will." Explained by the Sgt Major of the armpit platoon. "then we can lure everyone for a dinner party and then blast them so they can be like us, gero gero."


End file.
